


love stories

by Bee_13, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ФБ 2020: визуал R—NC17 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Ice Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020
Summary: Другие аккаунты автора:
Relationships: Baby 5/Sai (One Piece), Donquixote Doflamingo/Monet, Monet/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: ФБ 2020: визуал R—NC17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904254
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	1. нерайские птицы

**Author's Note:**

> Другие аккаунты автора: [](https://ficbook.net/authors/497562) [](https://vk.com/id271981089) [](https://fanart.info/users/2212) [](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3443238)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not birds of Paradise  
> kink: Ice Play


	2. талая вода

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> melt water


	3. новая жизнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new life


End file.
